Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounted machines, such as mowers or roadside shredders, whose tool units are positioned substantially vertically during transport.
Discussion of the Background
The document FR2306616 is known. This document describes a cutting machine fitted with a connecting structure and a mower unit mounted at the end of the connecting structure via a folding hinge.
The connecting structure includes a carrier beam and a transmission unit. The articulated chassis is mounted to the tractor hitch.
The transmission unit has a driving pulley and a driven pulley, as well as a transmission belt connecting the two pulleys.